The feeding of birds is a well established practice, particularly in the areas wherein snow is present on the ground. The snow denies the bird access to seeds or other food which they would normally eat.
Squirrels present a problem for people trying to feed birds. Generally, they are regarded as a nuisance as they access the feeders and typically consume large amounts of feed which was intended for the birds. As a result, so-called squirrel proof bird feeders have been developed.
However, many people like to see the squirrels; they are known for their playfulness and agility. Accordingly, many people believe that the use of a squirrel feeder in conjunction with a bird feeder is desirable.
There are known feeders in the art for feeding squirrels. Typically, a prior art device will utilize a corn cob holder or the like.
It is also known in the art to provide a feeder wherein the squirrels antics are readily observable and provide a “show” for the observer. Thus, typically the food is angled such that a spinning or bouncing movement is imparted to the squirrel when he lands on the feed.